mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 910 - The Final Sacrifice
The Movie Synopsis ' (Bruce J. Mitchell)']] Ruled by the evil Satoris (Shane Marceau), an ancient cult called the Ziox are bent on world domination. Instrumental to their plan is a map to the ancient Ziox cult idol, recently discovered by a young boy, Troy (Christian Malcolm). When the Ziox invade his home to recover the map, he flees and ends up in the bed of a passing pickup truck, driven by Zap Rowsdower (Bruce J. Mitchell). Rowsdower and Troy become friends and together search for the lost idol before the Ziox can claim it and take over the world.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0131550/plotsummary Information *''Final Sacrifice'' (also known as Quest for the Lost City) was a student film by Tjardus Gredanus, a film student at the Southern Alberta Institute of Technology. The film was made on a budget of under $2,000 and none of the cast (made up of local theater actors and SAIT students) were paid for their roles in the film. *Bruce J. Mitchell, who played Zap Rowsdower, is confused with Christian Malcolm, who plays Troy, in the closing credits. According to Mitchell, the film ran out of money to fix it, and the mistake remained in the film. http://www.d1041111.dotsterhost.com/mst3k/special-events_interview_bruce-j-mitchell-main.html *Malcolm was a Drama student at SAIT and co-wrote the screenplay. http://us.imdb.com/name/nm0539094/ *The working title for the film was The Dawn of Ziox http://forrestcrow.proboards.com/thread/6630. *During the film, a distinctive crow caw sound can be heard several times. This is a stock sound effect, used most famously on The Simpsons during establishing shots of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. *The MST3K boxed set this is available in says that this is "one of the most requested episodes". *Considered by some fans as one of the more watchable movies should one watch it uncut without the Satellite of Love crew. *''Final Sacrifice'' was among the episodes shown on Turkey Day '13 The Episode Host Segments *'Prologue:' Gypsy has to turn off the power, and Mike warns the bots not to loot, but they do it anyway. Crows steals his own TV and Tom gets Mike's recycling. They're not very good looters. *'Segment 1:' Pearl tries to rule the world "One Person at a Time". She tries with her first victim, but fails. Tom is next on the list, but Pearl fails again. Brain Guy sends the movie while she thinks how to rule the world *'Segment 2:' Tom sings The Canada Song to try to stop Mike and Crow from making fun of Canada, but soons start making riffs for it too... and takes it too far. * Segment 3: Bobo ate a bad can of Canadian Bacon and got hockey hair. Soon, everyone gets it, except for Mike who already had it from 1982-1992. *'Segment 4:' Crow and Tom are trying to find out how to get rid of their Hockey hair, when they discover that Mike has gotten grizzled old prospector's syndrome. *'Segment 5:' Crow and Tom start a Cult of their own, but freak Mike out with the un-culty things they do.Meanwhile, Pearl tries a new strategy to rule the world one person at a time. *'Stinger:' Troy lying in front of a fire and saying " Rowsdower. Quotes and References *''"Now I have to listen to 'As It Happens'"'' "As It Happens" is a current affairs show on CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation) Radio. *''"Randy Bachman is being pursued by sado-masochists!"'' Randy Bachman is a Canadian musician best known as a founding member of the bands The Guess Who and Bachman-Turner Overdrive. *''"He's working on his Bud Cort scrapbook"'' Bud Cort is an actor who played the male protagonist in the classic film Harold and Maude. Troy bears a vague resemblance to Cort's appearance in that film. *''"It's his Michael Feinstein signature bat."'' Michael Jay Feinstein is a pianist and song writer known for his cabaret style of playing. This riff seems to play on the notion that Troy is an effeminate lover of musicals; as Michael Feinstein isn't known for playing baseball. *''"I solved Myst in ten minutes, why can't I do this?"'' The quote presumably refers to Myst, an early-90's computer game. Myst is alternately loved/hated for its many intricate puzzles. This riff plays on the notion that completing the game in ten minutes or so means you're quite a wiz with figuring stuff out, and probably pretty dorky like Troy. However, according to the Guinness Book of World Records , Troy's "ten minutes" were surpassed by Dylan Guptill, who solved Myst in three minutes and eighteen seconds. *''"Free pictures of Brian Mulroney with fill-up!"'' Brian Mulroney was the prime minister of Canada from 1984 to 1993. *''"And they take refuge in the Anne Murray National Forest"'' Anne Murray is a Canadian singer who doesn't have a National Forest named after her. *''"I know all the songs from 'Once Upon A Mattress'"'' "Once Upon A Mattress" is a musical comedy based on the story of The Princess And The Pea. *''"He's wearing fashions by Mac Davis"'' Mac Davis is a country music singer and songwriter who is best-known for the song "It's Hard To Be Humble" *''"This is no time for zymurgy!"'' Spoken by Crow when Rowsdower pours gasoline into a beer bottle to make a Molotov cocktail to throw at the cultists chasing their ramshackle truck. Zymurgy is the study of fermentation, more notably, the study for alcohol beverages like beer and wine. *''"If this doesn't work, I'll throw balls of carp dough!"'' Spoken by Mike when Rowsdower is lighting up a beer-bottle Molotov cocktail to throw at the cultists from the back of his ramshackle truck. Carp dough is homemade fishing bait used specifically to catch carp. *''"Canadian MANNIX!!!"'' Spoken by Tom Servo when the baddies car runs off the roadside. Mannix was a popular American TV show from 1967 - 1975. A good deal of the time, the show's hero gets his car run off the road by another car in the same fashion as in this movie. *''Zap "It's A Cult."' 'Crow "They worship Blue Oysters" Blue Öyster Cult is an American rock band. *''"My Hawkwind album cover will help!"'' Hawkwind is a British progressive rock band. *''"A Treasury of Sergio Aragonés sketches"'' Sergio Aragonés is a cartoonist who created cartoons in the margins of Mad Magazine. He also created "Groo the Wanderer". *''"I'm sorry, what was that about Burton Cummings?"'' Burton Cummings is a Canadian musician and was the lead singer for the band The Guess Who for a number of years. *''Crow "I can see why Quebec wants to be separate from all this"'' The Quebec sovereignty movement refers to the history and present status of multiple, multi-lateral political movements aimed at attaining statehood for the Canadian province of Quebec. *''"It's just a Jackalope."'' A Jackalope is an imaginary animal, basically a Jack Rabbit with the antlers of an Antelope. *''"Of course, the clock's set to Miami time" '' The constant refernce to Larry Csonka, whenever the dad's photo is shown, and thereafter. He was a runningback for the Miami Dolphins, and the MVP of Super Bowl VIII, and looked a lot like the guy in the photo, mostly because of the moustache. *''"And I will be the one / To hold Larry Csonka down / Kiss him so hard / I'll take Larry Csonka's breath away..."'' This is a reference to the song "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan, which is about stalking (the crew makes various jokes about Troy stalking Larry Csonka). *''"Mrs. Costanza!"'' A reference to the character of Estelle Costanza, George Costanza's mother, from the sitcom Seinfeld. *''"Oh I love trash!"'' (Car collides with trashcan) "Ow!" A reference to a song sung by Oscar the Grouch, a Muppet on the PBS show Sesame Street, who lives in a trash can. *''"Geddy Lee's birth place!"'' Geddy Lee is the lead singer, bassist and keyboardist for Canadian progressive rock band Rush. *''"The guy upstairs has bad enuresis."'' Enuresis is a condition in which one has lost the ability to control their urination; usually referring to adults. *''Crow "It's Heckle!" Tom "No it's clearly Jeckle."'' Heckle and Jeckle are cartoon magpies from Terrytoons Studios. They are basically identical. *''"Gordon Lightfoot at home"'' Gordon Lightfoot is a Canadian singer and songwriter best know for songs such as "Sundown" and "Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald". *''"He's gonna turn into a warwilf!"'' A call back to the episode Werewolf and the many varied pronunciations from it. *''"I was gonna sing something from Bone Machine"'' Bone Machine is an album by raspy voiced singer Tom Waits. *''"Oh! Another M.I.!"'' M.I. = Myocardial Infarction = Heart Attack *''"If women don't find you handsome hope they at least find you handy."'' The raspy voiced hermit sounds similar to Red Green, who uses that line to sign off after the "Handyman Corner" segment of his show. *''"I'm just remembering a scene from 'BioDome'"'' BioDome is a comedy film starring Pauly Shore and Stephen Baldwin in which they inadvertently become trapped in a sealed "bio-sphere"-type environment. *''""The McCulloghs are here!"'' In reference to the chainsaw coming through the door. McCullogh is a brand of chainsaw, and you can see the name on the side of the chainsaw as it cuts through. *''"Well, let's just go get some bullwhips and pose for Mapplethorpe."'' A reference to the work of photographer Robert Mapplethorpe, whose photography often depicted people engaged in sadomasochistic behavior. *''"Look into your heart, eh?"'' A reference to the movie Miller's Crossing, in which the character Bernie uses that phrase (minus the "eh") to plead for his life in very similar circumstances. Memorable Quotes : the SOL, Gypsy turned off the power for maintenance. The Bots have looted the SOL : '''Crow: If it goes out again, I'm grabbing my blender. : film is credited as "A Tjardus Greidanus Film". : Mike: I understand everything up to the word "A". : Crow: He comes from a long line of great anuses. : . . . : Crow: That's an anagram for "direct to video!" : the name Bharbara Egan. : Crow: That's an illegal use of a silent consonant! : the name Ron Anderson and Randy Vasseur in the opening credits. : Mike: You know what? This has the bacony smell of Canada all over it. : Servo: Already. : card after the prologue and credits reads "Seven Years Later". : Servo: Seven years after the credits? : Mike: confused I guess. : figure leisurely lopes through a graveyard. : Crow figure: Well, I better get back to my grave; sun's been up an hour, I'm startin' to disintegrate. : . . . : Mike: Heh... you know, people are just dying to— : Tom: sharply No. : Mike: ...Sorry. : . . . : visits his father's grave. : Troy: voiceover Hello, Dad. It's been a long time. And I miss you. I want to know what happened to you. : Mike Troy's Father: I died. : enters his attic. : Mike: Oh, this is where they get all the stuff to put in T.G.I. Fridays. : . . . : opens a trunk. : Crow Troy: This is where I've secreted away all my red sweaters. : Servo: Oh, boy. He's going to find out his dad is a rodeo clown. : Mike Troy: I don't care if I'm too old. I'm getting my Batman pajamas back out of here. : . . . : Servo Troy: Well, if I'm going to be a ventriloquist dummy, I'd better learn how to live in this trunk. : reaches in and pulls out a folder. : Crow Troy: Now I'm going to settle in with the Book of Mormon. : opens the folder and pulls out a picture of his dad. : Mike: Larry Czonka! : continues to look inside and finds a bunch of old papers. : Servo Troy: Ew, shouldn't have filed that sandwich. : Crow Troy: I've got to find the warranty on this sweater. : opens a box and uncovers a folder labeled "LEMON MINE". : Mike: No wonder Dad lost his money, he invested in lemon mines!! : of Satoris' henchmen cuts through Troy's front door with a chainsaw. : Servo: It's open! : . . . : Crow henchman: Can I interest you in a replacement door? : his henchmen invade Troy's home, evil, deep-voiced Satoris strolls in. : Mike: Canadian villain Garth Vader. N : outruns the cultists' van on his bike. : Mike Cultist: Damn you, Pee-Wee! : several establishing shots of the run-down part of town, the sound of a car engine trying and failing to turn over is heard. : Crow: Uh-oh, the town's alternator is shot. : Zap Rowsdower: What's your name, laddie? : Troy: Troy MacGregor. : Zap Rowsdower: I'm Rowsdower. Zap Rowsdower. : Crow: Yeah, well my name is Bill Shtinkwater! : truck starts up. : Mike: Rowsdowermobile, away! : Servo: And together they fought crime throughout Southwestern Alberta! : film keeps cutting between Rowsdower's broken-down pickup, a poorly-repainted Gran Torino, and a stolen ten-speed bike. : Crow: frustrated I'm losing track of the crappy vehicles here! : and Troy have lost the pursuing cultists. : Zap Rowsdower: Do you have any idea of what kind of people you're dealing with? : Crow Rowsdower: They're from Saskatchewan! : Troy: No. : Zap Rowsdower: It's a cult. : Servo Rowsdower: They worship blue oysters. : Zap Rowsdower: They want to rule the world. : Troy: How do you know? : Zap Rowsdower: I've been around, kid. : Crow Rowsdower: And I've been a square kid. : Servo: D'oh! : again tries and fails to start his truck as the engine struggles. : Mike: the engine Rowsdower-er-er-er-er... : Rowsdower: Go to hell! : Crow Rowsdower: Or at least Edmonton! : and Troy enter an abandoned shack, Pipper's house, and discover food inside. : Troy: FOOD! : Crow Rowsdower: Yeah, no beer, though. : Pipper: Hey! Who goes there?! : Servo Troy: More FOOD! : Pipper: What the hell you doin' here?! : Crow Troy: We were eating your FOOD! : and Troy encounter Mike Pipper, a crazy old hermit, who holds them at gunpoint. : Pipper: McGreggor? Troy McGreggor? ...Thomas's son? : Troy: Yeah! Did you know him? : Servo Pipper: Know him? He was delicious! : is trudging up a hill : Mike: Hey, how'd he get his pants clean? : Servo: Say what you want about the filthy, grizzled guy, he does a good load of laundry. : . . . : Crow: singing You got mud on your face, you big disgrace, shovin' those sandwiches into your face, singing... : Crow and Servo: We will, we will ROWSDOWER! : Crow: SING IT! : stops singing, but Crow keeps going. : Crow: We will, we... normally Oh, guess that's over. : the final confrontation Troy picks up a rifle and shoots Satoris in the back, who slowly turns to face him. : Servo Satoris: You shot me in the butt! What the hell?! You shot me IN THE BUTT! : group sing as music plays and the credits start to roll : Servo: Oh baby, Rowsdower saves us and saves all the world! : Crow: He comes to save the day in a broken truck. : Mike: With a stinky denim jacket on his back. : Crow: He couldn't help this movie, which really sucked! : Mike: But at least we didn't have to see him play falters h-hackey sack.... : Servo: What?! : Mike: Sorry, I panicked. Video Release * Commercially released on DVD by Shout Factory in March 2010 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 17, a 4-DVD set with The Crawling Eye, The Beatniks, and Blood Waters of Dr. Z.